What's Stopping You Now?
by Amara Z
Summary: At Luke and Mara's wedding, Han and Leia reminisce about their own and it evolves into an interesting proposition by Leia.


**A/N: This first appeared on the HanLeiaFanFicWriters blog as an entry in the quickie challenge. R****ated M for a reason.**

* * *

_It's beautiful here_, Leia thought to herself as she felt her mind and body starting to relax. The commotion of the day seemed to be finally fading away and she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Somehow, Luke's wedding had proceeded even with all of the unexpected craziness. With the kids now tucked away for the night, she was free to sit back under the stars and lights of Coruscant and let the joy of the moment wash over her. To enjoy watching her brother dance with his new wife and feel the happiness radiating from them.

Leia looked over at her own husband and smiled. He had easy smile on his lips, the breeze lightly ruffling his hair. Over a decade with him and she still found him as roguish and handsome as she did back then. Unable to resist the urge to touch him, she reached out and brushed her hand across his knee before letting it settle there. Han looked over at the contact and smiled in return. He slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer.

Leia's eyes drifted back to watching Luke and Mara and Han noticed the wistful look on her face. Taking it as a hint, he pushed to standing, his body uncoiling in one smooth move, and held out his hand to her in invitation. Smiling at him more broadly, Leia accepted the hand and followed him to the makeshift dance space.

With small flourish, Han swept Leia into his arms and had her laughing lightly. She slid an arm around his neck, letting him begin to lead her in a gentle sway. Her body brushed against his lightly as they moved together, and lulled by the motion, she let her head come to rest on his chest. The last tension of the day ebbed away as he held her close. Both of them were silent for some time as they enjoyed the opportunity for a quiet moment together.

"Makes you think about our wedding, doesn't it?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah. A little," she answered softly, her eyes rising to meet his. "Seems like yesterday sometimes."

"Yeah, it does." His finger rose to caress her cheek, letting the feel of her sink into his skin. "But this one seems so much quieter in comparison."

Leia suppressed a laugh. "If you call thugs and bomb toting Imperials quiet." The amusement in her eyes faded into a look of quiet reproach. "I won't even start on your little visit to the Red Rancor," she continued referring to the outing the men had taken for Luke's bachelor party.

Han couldn't keep the guilty look from his face. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Of course I did." She shook her head and gave him a milder version of the look she usually reserved for the kids. "Aren't you a little old to be starting fights, Han?"

"First of all, I didn't start it," he replied with a certain level of indignation. "And second, I'm not that old. Not that old for a lot of things," he told her with that old suggestive look in his eye. His hand slipped down her back, dipping dangerously close to her rear, and Leia found herself pressed that much closer to her husband. She looked up at him disapprovingly.

"Han, stop that. We're at my brother's wedding."

"So?" He chuckled softly, enjoying her discomfort. It was still entirely too easy to push her buttons. "Do you have any idea what I would have done if I had gotten you alone during our wedding?" He leaned in and with just a few whispered words had Leia turning three shades of red.

Flustered, her eyes darted around in pure instinct, hoping no one had been close enough to hear him. She wasn't completely shocked. Not really. She certainly had heard much worse from him over the years. But it still took a few moments before she was calm enough to look up at him or say anything.

"What stopped you?" she asked finally, her eyes returning to his.

He shrugged. "All those cameras and people. We never had a moment's peace." He flashed her his trademark self-satisfied grin. "Besides, I didn't think you have gone for it anyway."

She heard the subtle note of dare in his tone and took a moment to focus on their bodies as they moved together, to consider his words. He really did seem to be getting more incorrigible as he got older. But that didn't mean she couldn't call his bluff. Her hand drifted down to his hip.

"What's stopping you now?" she asked, the corner of her mouth quirking up.

Han pulled back to look at her, his expression incredulous. "You're kidding."

Leia's hand trailed down the outside of his thigh and up again. Her eyes glinted with invitation. "I don't think anyone will miss us for a few minutes."

Han's mouth dropped open. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamt about getting her alone like this. Or about getting her alone anywhere for that matter. His gaze skimmed over the small crowd and comfortable that no one was watching, he tightened his hand around hers. "I know just the place."

He started to pull her towards the building very casually, both of them trying to move as quickly as possible without looking like they were hurrying. Her hand squeezed his in anticipation and by the time they reached the main hall, it was hard for Han to not grab her right there. He barely managed to close the door to the coat closet before his hands were on her hips pulling her roughly to him.

She rose up, their lips meeting in a crushing kiss that had her forgetting about everything but being with him. Her hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him with her as she sank against the back wall. His lips were everywhere, eager to claim as much of her as they could, moving from her lips to her neck and back up again. His hands raced down her body and she could feel their frantic movements as he pulled at his belt and pants freeing himself as quickly as he could.

Then those hands were back on her - grasping, wanting, impatient. She let out a soft moan as they slid under the skirt of her dress, shoving any clothing they encountered aside. Her thighs parted for him easily as he hiked her up the wall, his hiss of satisfaction echoing through the room as he slid into her. The coupling came quick and easy for them, the coolness of the durasteel at her back contrasting with the heat of his body as he pressed into her. Their bodies melded together over and over again until they were overcome by the flash of passion. Limp and winded, they leaned into each other for support.

It was several moments before either of them could move. Slowly, eventually, they untangled themselves from one another, knowing it wouldn't be long before they were missed.

Han couldn't keep the smirk from his face as they both put themselves back into a presentable state. As they moved to the door, he leaned over and gave his wife a long, deep kiss. He was smirking even harder when he pulled away. "I think I've been a bad influence on you, sweetheart," he said before cycling the door open.

They stepped out of the closet together and came to a quick halt when they noticed Wedge standing in the hallway staring at them with a strange look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, wondering just exactly what these two had been up to. Leia could only stare at him, her mind scrambling for an answer.

Han recovered first and he gave Wedge a casual smile. "Sure. Leia thought she had lost an earring. We were just looking for it."

"Uh-huh. Well, Luke is looking for the two of you."

"Oh, ok," Leia replied, finally finding her voice. She took Han's hand in hers and with a shared smile they started back to the party oblivious to the odd look Wedge was still giving them.

Any doubts about what the couple had been doing were gone when Wedge turned to follow them. He started chuckling to himself wondering how Han was going to explain why his jacket was tucked into the back of his pants.


End file.
